


Begin Again

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flight Attendant!Minhyun, Fluff and Humor, JR is crazy here so, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Minhyun?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, making Minhyun look straight into Jonghyun’s eyes that’s both gentle and charismatic, a force to be reckoned with; just like how Jonghyun’s personality is.“Eight years has passed yet...” Jonghyun shakes his head at the thought and chuckles, amused at Minhyun.“Yet?” Minhyun asks, looking at Jonghyun.“Yet, you’re still the same? Still too whipped for me?” Jonghyun teases.“And if I am?” Minhyun asks impishly. He watches how Jonghyun’s eyes widened then go back to it’s normal crinkling state as he stares back at Minhyun, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.“If you are, then I’ll see you after this flight.”Recommended listeningDelicate/Lost in Japan by Megan Davies and Jeffrey James ❤️





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I got the inspiration to write a 2hyun fic and at the same time without it being connected to the other fics that I wrote that I feel so happy and felt like i’ve achieved something big 😂
> 
> A big shout out to [Josh](https://twitter.com/HYUNiverse_95) who helped me so much in writing and beta-ing, i’ve learned a lot from you friend and really thank you! 😘 (And sorry for disturbing you so much 😂 ) 
> 
> Enjoy guys~ 🤗

 

 **“Hello everyone, this is the captain speaking, I want to welcome you to Flight 68 bound for Incheon. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time...”**  

Minhyun smiles as he helps an elderly couple fasten their seatbelts. The old man thanks him for helping them, and Minhyun returns the smile; he replies to the couple to enjoy the whole flight and give him a ring or the other flight attendants if they need something.  
  
**“Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off.”** ****  
  
Minhyun double checks the other passengers' seat belts on his way towards his seat. He passes by a family and smiles at the 2 kids, also checking their seat belts. As he was about to leave, the youngest of the two tugs him gently on the sleeve, and offers him a lollipop. Minhyun chuckles softly and crouches on the floor.

“Thank you, I’ll eat this well.” He beams a bright smile at the kid, and the two kids replies also with a bright smile. The gesture made Minhyun’s smile grow wider. He gets up and gently pats the boy’s hair, smiling at the boy’s family as he takes his leave.  
  
He puts the lollipop in his jacket pocket and takes a seat at his post, which is the seat in the emergency door; he smiles again as he fastens his seat belt. He glimpses at the window, watching how the buildings start to look smaller and smaller as the plane continues to ascend. He lets out a good sigh, happy that he’ll be seeing Jonghyun in less than 4 hours. Minhyun feels so excited at the thought that he’s in high spirits and can’t even wipe the smile away from his face.

In his line of work, he’s required to smile that award-winning smile but for the first time in ages, Minhyun’s actually genuinely smiling, beaming even that one of his colleagues asked if he won the lottery or something. 

 _Something even better than that,_ he muses, as he looks out the window. 

He remembers vividly how he and Jonghyun met again 5 months ago in one of his flights to Incheon. It was one of those flights where Minhyun just wants to smother the passengers' mouths with tape, due to the unending complaints (and rude remarks) regarding their delayed flight—which wasn’t Minhyun's nor anyone of the crew's fault at all; that’s beyond their control and of course, the passengers won’t understand it even if they explain, so just like always, Minhyun flashes his award-winning smile and does his best to console the passengers and offers them a complimentary meal.  
  
It’s when he was in middle of serving the passengers’ their inflight meals when Minhyun saw Jonghyun. At first Minhyun wasn’t sure if it was really Jonghyun because the latter has a face mask and a cap on, and the only thing that Minhyun can see in Jonghyun is his eyes; it wasn’t until Jonghyun stared straight at him that Minhyun knew that it’s really Jonghyun, especially when Jonghyun after 8 seconds of staring at him (yes he counted) suddenly smiled at him—and the next thing Minhyun knew, he was there in front of Jonghyun, looking at the other as Jonghyun pulls his face mask down.

 

 _“It's been a long time, huh?” Jonghyun asks as he beams at Minhyun. Minhyun sees that smile that he fell in love with eight years ago (and until now) when they’re still young, reckless and wasn’t in this phase called adulthood._  
  
_“Minhyun?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, making Minhyun look straight into Jonghyun’s eyes that’s both gentle and charismatic, a force to be reckoned with; just like how Jonghyun’s personality is._  
  
_“Eight years has passed yet...” Jonghyun shakes his head at the thought and chuckles, amused at Minhyun._  
  
_“Yet?” Minhyun asks, looking at Jonghyun._  
  
_“Yet, you’re still the same? Still too whipped for me?” Jonghyun teases._  
_  
If he’s still the same Minhyun back in college, he would deny this and come up with a bunch of excuses while stammering, but things have changed. He’s no longer the dorky teen who’s okay with just pinning on his crush. He learned the hard way after letting Jonghyun go past his grasp after graduating then finding out the year after that he actually had the chance when Jonghyun felt the same way at one of their friend’s parties. But like the loser that he once was and like any other slow burn k-dramas, he was too late. When he finally manned-up and found the courage to confess, he met up with Jonghyun only to find out that the latter was already in a relationship, making him go through the next 6 years pinning, waiting and trying to move on but failing at it everytime._

 _“And if I am?” Minhyun asks impishly. He watches how Jonghyun’s eyes widened then go back to it’s normal crinkling state as he stares back at Minhyun, a mischievous smile plastered on his face._  
  
_“If you are, then I’ll see you after this flight.”_  
  
_“I’ll text you when I get out then.” Minhyun answers, smiling at Jonghyun as he takes his leave._  
_  
“Oh, and Minhyun?” Minhyun turns, looking at Jonghyun who’s beaming at him. “I like this confident you, you should have done this eight years ago.” Jonghyun teases and winks at Minhyun, before he faces the front of his seat._

 

A few minutes has passed and Minhyun hears a soft "ping~", it has came to their attention that the Captain has turned off the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign which brings Minhyun back to the present; he unfastens his seatbelt and immediately walks towards the back of the cabin to prepare to serve the inflight meals.  
  
**“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I have turned off the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened, if you’re seated. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as a light meal. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you.”** ****  
  
Minhyun starts pushing the trolley, flashing his brightest smile at every passenger and offering them the meal that they have prepared for this flight. He was almost at the end, when a passenger asks if they have hot chocolate available, and Minhyun answers that they do with a fond smile, remembering how Jonghyun waited for him at one of the coffee shops at the airport with a venti sized hot chocolate.  
  
It was a funny and an endearing sight for Minhyun to see. Eight years might have passed but Jonghyun is still the same; the same mischievous and confident guy with an oozing charisma and at the same time, bearing a soft, kind of innocent puppy vibe.  
  
Minhyun remembers how he once told Jonghyun 4 months ago that he reminds him of a beagle: affectionate, friendly, but can also be dangerous (and destructive for Minhyun’s case, because that’s Jonghyun’s effect on him) at times, and as if to prove that Minhyun’s point is right, Jonghyun immediately acted all cute and clinged to Minhyun, then growled (in a very very cute way that Minhyun lost a part of his soul) and bit him.  
  
Minhyun can only smile at the thought and shakes off his head to clear his thoughts and starts walking towards the cabin. Reminiscing the day when they met again and how they ended up talking for so long that they forgot to have their dinner.

 

 _“Have you been waiting long?” Minhyun asks, seating in front of Jonghyun. The smaller guy looks at him, more like he gives Minhyun a not so subtle once-over. “What’s with that look?” He asks._  
  
_Jonghyun grins and rests his chin on his palm and stares back at the taller guy with a mischievous smirk. “What look?” Minhyun chuckles._  
  
_Jonghyun is in his playful mood, so instead of acting like he doesn’t know what’s Jonghyun’s trying to do and beating around the bush like how he used to do with, Minhyun does the same but leans closer to Jonghyun, making the latter’s eyes lit up, a smile dancing on his lips as Minhyun inches closer that their faces are only inches away from each other._  
  
_Minhyun slowly cocks his head and he watches Jonghyun close his eyes. Minhyun bites his lips to keep him from laughing at how the tables have turned, especially when Jonghyun is the one who pulls this tricks years ago. "Like you can’t believe it’s me.” Minhyun whispers to Jonghyun’s ear, and he’s sure that he saw Jonghyun shiver as he leans back to his chair._  
  
_Jonghyun does the same and stares at Minhyun, clicking his tongue, making Minhyun lift an eyebrow. “What?”_  
  
_“I don’t like this new and improved you.” Jonghyun states as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate._  
  
_“Didn’t you just tell me 3 hours ago and I quote: ‘I like this confident you, you should have done this 8 years ago'."_  
_  
__Jonghyun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms “Well...” Jonghyun starts. Minhyun notices how there’s some hot chocolate foam left on his lips that Minhyun can’t help but lean in and wipe it with his thumb. Minhyun doesn’t realize that they’re back in that compromising position again as their faces are yet again inches apart, but much closer to where they are before._

 _“You should have kissed me instead.” Jonghyun mumbles. Minhyun shakes in laughter and moves away, making Jonghyun glare daggers at him._  
  
_“But where’s the fun in that if I kiss you when we just met again?”_  
  
_“Yeah, where’s the fun in that when you’re having fun driving me insane.” Jonghyun mumbles, giving Minhyun a fake smile._  
  
_“I’m driving you insane?” Jonghyun once again fake smiles at Minhyun and reaches for his hot chocolate. And just like earlier, there’s a foam left on the other’s lips and before Minhyun reaches for Jonghyun, Jonghyun looks at him darkly and very slowly licks the corners of his lip._  
  
_“Wow.” Minhyun utters, breathless by Jonghyun’s action. Jonghyun just snickers, lips curved into a lopsided smile, proud of his actions, leaving Minhyun in a state of stupefaction as the taller guy continues to gape at Jonghyun. It takes Minhyun a good two minutes to calm down and get his bearings all together, as Jonghyun continues to look at him with that playful smirk on his face._  
  
_“You really just have to do that huh?”_  
  
_“It wouldn’t be fair for me if you’re the only one who’s having all the fun.”_  
  
_“Yeah, because where’s the fun in that, right.” Minhyun mumbles, reaching and downing the glass of iced water._  
  
_“Exactly.” Jonghyun leans his head on his hands and beams at Minhyun._  
  
_“Are you single Minhyun-ah?” Minhyun chokes on his water and Jonghyun immediately passes him some tissues as he wipes himself and calms down his coughing fit._  
  
_“I am,” Minhyun answers, downing the last bit of the water. Jonghyun beams at him again and leans closer to Minhyun._  
_  
__“Good, because I am too.”_

 

Minhyun smiles remembering how they started seeing each other after that night. It was funny how natural it felt like as if they didn’t spent years apart not talking and how it naturally flowed smoothly like how a plane glides into the skies.

**“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”**

Minhyun does his last round of making sure that all passengers are on their seat and that the overhead bins are safely locked. He passes by the family again, and smiles as this time, the older of the two boys’ gives him another lollipop.

Minhyun crouches and beams at the boy “Your brother already gave me one earlier little one.” He says as he gently fastens the boy’s seat belt. The oldest boy nods, but still hands him the lollipop.

“This isn’t for you, but for you to share to someone you like handsome hyung.” The boy beams and Minhyun’s smile grow wider. He can’t help but grew fond of the boys kind gesture. Minhyun takes the lollipop, and brushes the boy’s hair.

“I should give him this, right?” Minhyun asks smiling fondly at the boy. The boy nods like a puppy and Minhyun can’t help but chuckle, he glances at the boys’ parents “It’s not everyday that I meet such sweet and kind-hearted boys.”

The couple look at their sons warmly and smile at him. “We could say the same to you. For all the flights that our family had, this is the first time that we actually met someone so compassionate and caring to us passengers.” The father says, making Minhyun feel proud “We hope to meet you again in our future flights.”

“And we promise to bring you chocolates next time!” The younger boy yaps, making them all laugh.

“That’s a promise then.” Minhyun beams, offering his finger for a pinky promise, the two boys immediately twines their pinkies, making the parents’ and Minhyun chuckle.

**“Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing.”**

Minhyun stands, thanking the family as he bids them a goodbye. He feels so warm as he goes back to his seat, after fastening his seat belt, he looks at the lollipop that the older boy gave him, smiling that it’s a strawberry flavored one, exactly Jonghyun’s favorite.

He looks at the window, excited that he’ll see Jonghyun in an hour or so. It’s been two weeks since they saw each other. With Minhyun’s international flight schedules and Jonghyun who’s always busy developing new games at his company, they just can’t make their schedule match that they hardly see each other in the last 5 months and everything else just consisted of them texting (with long time gaps as Minhyun’s always flying and overseas) or a short video call when they can.

The last 5 months of them dating wasn’t exactly as easy as they have imagined, and just like how Minhyun described how their relationship glided smoothly like a plane, their relationship eventually had to go through turbulences too, that even when they’re both trying their best to make it work, it just isn’t enough that at some point they gave up.

It was 2 months ago when that happened, Minhyun was in Frankfurt, the last leg of their long haul flight and with the continuous international flights and jetlags, he was not in his best state. Jonghyun wasn’t either as he’s busy trying to make ends meet along with the endless pressure on his deadlines that they ended up fighting and decided to call it quits.

Minhyun doesn’t even remember what started their fight, it was like one of those miniscule arguments that was harmless at first but as time passes, with their lack of communication and brushing off how they really feel and not addressing their concerns about each other, it began to pile up and grew bigger and bigger causing a snowball effect waiting to be tipped down and crush them. Which what exactly happened.

He remembers how the ending happened, how they’re both too stubborn to give in and understand each other, putting the blame on one another that at the end, Jonghyun couldn’t take it anymore and cursed and hanged up on him.

It was 3 days after when Minhyun’s back in Incheon, dragging his suitcase groggily when he sees Jonghyun leaning at one of the arrival counters. The latter as always, has his cap and face mask on but instead of his usual oversized hoodie, Jonghyun was wearing one of Minhyun’s favorite coats. Making Minhyun smile tiredly as he walks towards Jonghyun.

 

_“Did you come here to give that back?” Minhyun tiredlessy says stopping in front of Jonghyun. Jonghyun doesn’t look up at Minhyun and continues to stare at the ground. If this is like any other day and if Minhyun wasn’t so tired, he’ll gently pull Jonghyun’s chin up to look at him and make amends, but his energy is really depleted because of the 11 hour flight from Frankfurt and despite having two days off before flying back here, the continuous change of time zones really hit him hard._

_“I’m really tired Jonghyun, so please just say what you want to say.” He says, leaning on to the wall. Jonghyun remains quiet and Minhyun sighs, pulling Jonghyun’s hand as they walk to someplace to sit._

_“I’m sorry.” Minhyun hears Jonghyun mumble while they’re walking. Minhyun halts and turns to look at Jonghyun who’s still looking down._

_“I’m really sorry.” Jonghyun repeats, pulling his face mask down. Minhyun can feel Jonghyun’s hand shaking and he immediately holds the latter’s hand tighter, calming him down. Jonghyun looks up with an apologetic smile._

_“I didn’t mean to say those words… it’s just… it’s hard. I miss you Minhyun, and it’s getting harder every time when I want a break from everything and I want to see you only to be reminded that I can’t, because you’re in another country.”_

_“I’m not blaming you and your job, I completely understand and you already told me beforehand, but it’s just so hard. I want to start the day with you, eat lunch with you, rant when my bosses are asking for something impossible, watch the movies with you, have dinners with you, sleep—” Minhyun pulls Jonghyun and hugs the latter tight. Jonghyun tries to shake him off because they’re in the middle of the airport and that people are now looking at them but Minhyun couldn’t care less. It took them 8 years to be here, with his lack of courage on just asking Jonghyun out and in the end it was still Jonghyun who took the initiative to start their relationship and just barely 3 months into it, he almost lost Jonghyun again and now that Jonghyun is here and trying to make things work (which is Minhyun’s only wish), could he really care what others think of them?_

_He hugs Jonghyun tighter and kisses him on top of his head, which is Jonghyun’s cap, hopefully Jonghyun laundered it. “I love you too Jonghyun.” He mumbles, staring right into Jonghyun. Jonghyun blushes, a first, Minhyun notes and looks away._

_“I didn’t say I love you Minhyun, don’t get over your big head.” The other mumbles still not looking at Minhyun. Minhyun chuckles and dips down to place a light kiss on Jonghyun’s pouting lips._

_“Sure Jonghyun, whatever you say.”_

 

**“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon Airport. Local time is 18:08 and the temperature is 17°C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please don’t forget to check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of Korean Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!”**

Minhyun switches off the airplane mode on his phone and immediately sends Jonghyun a text that he has arrived. The latter immediately replies with a _Ryan_ emoji cheering and blowing a trumpet along with a message: _Can’t wait to see you!_

Minhyun chuckles, amused at how excited Jonghyun is. Though Jonghyun has changed from being cold and tsundere attitude of his towards Minhyun, still it’s not everyday that Jonghyun acts like this. Minhyun hears the last "ping~" for his shift and unfastens his seat belt. _Only a couple more minutes Jonghyun-ah._ He mumbles as he walks towards the aisle to assist the passengers.

It was 20 minutes later when Minhyun and the rest of the crew are finally out of the plane and walking inside the airport when their Captain asks them if they wanted to have a team dinner, the crew agrees with ecstatic squeals for the once in a blue moon offer and even suggests where they should eat, but amidst all of the suggestions and nonstop banter (which is the usual in their team), Minhyun remains quiet and instead is busy on his phone, because Jonghyun is not answering his call yet again.

They haven’t talked on where he and Jonghyun would meet, and before flying from Narita, Jonghyun told him that he’ll be working until 8pm tonight, and it’s only 6:40pm, so Jonghyun’s probably still in the company. He  can join the team dinner and just leave earlier, but then again, it wouldn’t be easy to leave because knowing his colleagues, they would probably drink and won’t let Minhyun go.

One of his colleagues nudges him on the side and Minhyun shakes his head “I’m sorry, but I have someone very important to meet.” He answers apologetically. Their Captain glances at him and smirks.

“And who is this _very important person_ that you have to meet that you’re rejecting my once in a blue moon offer?” Their captain asks as they reach the immigrations.

“My boyfriend.” Minhyun proudly says making the whole team look at him with their mouths hanging open.

The captain chuckles and pats Minhyun on the back “I can’t stop you then. Now fall in line ladies and gents, we can’t have Minhyun be late on his date.” the captain announces as they go through immigration.

After 10 minutes of getting their passports stamped and checked, Minhyun bids his teammates goodbye as they go on their separate ways. He calls Jonghyun again, but the latter still isn’t answering. Minhyun sighs, and puts his phone on his pocket as he walks towards the arrival section. He sees the old couple from the plane having a hard time pulling their luggages from the conveyer belt and Minhyun immediately walks towards them and assists the old man.

The old man thanks him and apologizes for making Minhyun help them when they’re no longer in the plane. Minhyun quickly assures them that it’s okay and helps them put their luggages in the cart.

“Whoever dates you will be so lucky.” The old woman comments, waving a goodbye and smiling at Minhyun.

“Hopefully that person too remembers that and will answer his damn phone.” Minhyun mutters under his breath as he waves the old couple a goodbye. Minhyun dials Jonghyun’s phone again and thank heavens, this time Jonghyun answers the call.

“Thank you so much for answering the call Jonghyun, words aren’t enough how thankful I am that you actually answered.” Minhyun sarcastically says as he walks towards the exit.

 _“It won’t be fun if I just answer your call right away right? I have to play hard to get too to keep this relationship fun and exciting.”_ Minhyun rolls his eyes at Jonghyun’s answer and continues to walk.

 _“Did you just roll your eyes at me Hwang Minhyun?”_ Minhyun halts, surprised by Jonghyun’s words. ls Jonghyun actually here? Minhyun looks around the airport. He doesn’t see anyone in an oversized hoodie, wearing a black cap and a face mask on. So how?

 _“Trying to look for me now huh? I’m actually hurt that you can’t instantly see me. What happened to the Hwang Minhyun who’s too whipped for me?”_ Minhyun looks around again and he still doesn’t see Jonghyun.

“What are you wearing?” Minhyun asks, stretching his neck as he looks around.

_“Why should I tell you?”_

Minhyun pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. “Jonghyun. _Please._ ” Jonghyun chortles on the other line.

 _“Fine, fine. I’m wearing my favorite coat.”_ Minhyun shakes his head and chuckles. No wonder he can’t find Jonghyun, because the latter isn’t wearing his clothes but instead is wearing Minhyun’s. He glances towards the east exit, remembering how he saw a familiar long checkered coat and Minhyun smiles when he sees Jonghyun already beaming at him making Minhyun smile as if there’s no tomorrow as joy welled up in his heart, filling him with warmth and fuzzy feelings.

“You went to my apartment again huh?” Minhyun teases as he walks faster towards Jonghyun. The latter smirks and leans against the wall.

 _“Can you really blame me when it’s been 2 weeks since I last saw you?”_ Minhyun’s smile falters. He knows how hard it must’ve been for Jonghyun when he was always away and out of the country. The continuous worry if the other is eating on time, if he gets home safe, and last but not the least, is how they miss each other so much and how painful the longing is but couldn’t do anything about it aside from just texting each other when they can. Minhyun always feels guilty for making Jonghyun go through this, and Jonghyun must’ve known, since the latter is  looking at him with a soft smile.

_“I didn’t say that to make you feel bad Minhyun. I said that so you’ll know how much I really missed you.”_

“Still—” Jonghyun shakes his head, interrupting Minhyun before he apologizes.

 _“Just hurry up and get here.”_ Minhyun chuckles and nods, Jonghyun winks at him. Minhyun walks faster, only 10 more steps and he’ll be with Jonghyun.

 _“By the way, I really like this new uniform on you,”_ Jonghyun muses, eyeing Minhyun’s uniform too darkly _“though it would be quite hard to remove.”_ The other adds making Minhyun laugh loudly.

“I doubt you’ll find it hard to remove Jju,” Minhyun answers, holding Jonghyun onto the waist and pulling the latter close to him.

“You know me far too well,” Jonghyun teases wrapping his arms on Minhyun’s neck.

Minhyun doesn’t know how long they stayed like that. Just staring and smiling at each other, enjoying being in each other’s arms. He doesn’t even know who closed the small gap between them. Is it him who cocked his head and leaned close to Jonghyun, or is it Jonghyun who pulled him in to kiss him?

Nevertheless, who did what first isn’t important to Minhyun. He loves how they’re no longer in that phase wherein they’re waiting for someone to do the first move or worse, walking on eggshells as they second guess each other like how they were back then. He can’t be any happier that after so long of pinning and waiting and with Jonghyun for always being the smart (mischievous and flirty) one, decoding and understanding Minhyun’s lack of dating prowess by taking the matters in his hands leading them in this moment where they’re in each other’s embrace, happy, content, and kissing each other (yet again) at the airport.

Though their relationship won’t be as easy as any normal couple and they’ll probably go through hurdles again in the future but just like what Jonghyun had once told him and he quotes: _‘everything in life cannot be easy; it’s up to us to make that ‘not easy’ thing as our own by enjoying the process.’_ , Minhyun knows that this time, it’ll be different, that they won’t give up and do their best to make it work and make it their own, no matter how hard it is.

“Hmmm… spearmint.” Jonghyun hums against Minhyun’s lips. “I like this better than your old mouthwash.”

“You really just have to say that and ruin the mood huh?” Jonghyun grins and kisses Minhyun softly until it becomes more and more.

“God—I missed you so much,” Jonghyun mumbles against his lips, making Minhyun’s heart leap and do somersaults as Jonghyun continues to drive him crazy with every kiss that they forgot where they are until someone bumped on Minhyun, cursing and telling them to get a fucking room.

“We’ll get a room if there’s one available here but as you can see there’s none!” Jonghyun retorts almost screaming at the stranger. The stranger glares at Jonghyun and starts his rapport on how inappropriate their actions are making Jonghyun grew more furious that the only thing Minhyun can do is hold onto Jonghyun’s arm to calm him down before it gets more serious. But as usual Jonghyun doesn’t falter and only becomes more resolute making the argument go on and on.

Sometimes, Minhyun can’t help but think that Jonghyun’s confidence and charisma is a curse.

“Jonghyun please… I’m still wearing my uniform...” Minhyun whines, tugging Jonghyun’s hand as he notices that people are staring at them. Jonghyun must have heard him because the latter stopped midway in his cursing and looked at Minhyun then nodded.

“You’re lucky that my boyfriend still has his uniform on and that he reminded me that I have to remove it quickly, if not—” Jonghyun announces making Minhyun blush crimson and immediately pull Jonghyun away, dragging the other from the scene as Minhyun walks hurriedly out to save his career. Jonghyun doesn’t stop though and continues to mumble curses and even flipping the finger at the stranger until they’re finally out of the airport.

It was when they’re in the parking lot when Minhyun lets go of Jonghyun’s hand.

“You really just have to…” Minhyun sighs and looks at Jonghyun. The latter sneers and walks towards his car as if he just didn’t make a scene.

“If he didn’t bumped you and started cursing, I would apologize but he did and of course I have to stand up and protect my boyfriend.” Jonghyun rebukes getting inside the driver’s seat and slamming the door loudly.

Minhyun laughs and shakes his head. He didn’t think that’s it’s because of something simple as that (Minhyun’s too used to rude passengers) and because of him that can make Jonghyun go into his full throttle dragon mode. He opens the trunk of Jonghyun’s car and puts his luggage in, still in awe and amazed of Jonghyun then goes into the passenger seat. He can see that Jonghyun’s still furious as the other’s thick brows are still furrowed and his mouth still set in a hard line.

“Jonghyun-ah…” Minhyun tries and Jonghyun just scoffs. He pulls Jonghyun to face him and the latter rolls his eyes. “Jju.” He tries again, gently holding Jonghyun’s face, the latter sighs and stares at him, and Minhyun beams, caressing Jonghyun’s cheek.

Minhyun kisses Jonghyun on the forehead and he hears Jonghyun sigh a good sigh this time. “Thank you for doing that for me.” Minhyun whispers and Jonghyun nods, pulling Minhyun for a kiss.

“Anything for you.” Jonghyun murmurs against his lips and Minhyun smiles.

“Really?” Minhyun asks teasingly and Jonghyun chuckles and nods. “Then how about going on a one week vacation with me?”

Jonghyun’s eyes lit up in excitement as he checks his schedule. “There’s a three-day holiday at the end of the month, and I can  apply for a two days off before that. How about you?”

“That’s fine me with me.”

Jonghyun raised a brow and stares at him “Really?”

“Yes really,” Minhyun teases and kisses Jonghyun again. “Now can we go? I’m itching to remove this uniform.” He sees Jonghyun’s eyes blazed with desire, as the latter immediately pushes him to lean back and reaches for his seat belt.

“I love you.” Jonghyun murmurs, dipping in for a quick kiss as he fastens Minhyun seat belt. Minhyun beams, pulling Jonghyun back toward him and kisses him passionately.

“I love you too. Now drive.”

  
****


End file.
